Making an impression
by LittleMissKsalvatore
Summary: It the night before the Valentine show down. Clary wants to spend it like things used to be between them. Stupid fluffy drabble. End's with both of them a little hot and bothered. R&R One-shot.


**Making an impression**

**Okay so this Fanfiction was just a random idea I had while trying to get to sleep. It may sound really OCC but I love stories were Clary can hold her own and even becomes the dominant in the relationship. If you know of any good Clary dominant fics please PM me ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments. The first couple of lines are from The city of Glass.**

"_**Good night, Clary," he said. His hands lay flat on either side of him, his arms at his sides. He seemed barely to be breathing: she wasn't sure she was breathing herself. She slid her own hand across the bed sheet, just far enough that their fingers touched—so**_ _**lightly that she would probably hardly have been aware of it had she been touching anyone but Jace; as it was , the nerve endings in her fingertips prickled softly as if she were holding them over a low flame. She felt him tense beside her and then relax. He shut his eyes, and his lashes cast fine shadows against the curve of his cheekbones. His mouth curled into a smile as if he sensed her watching him, and she wondered how he would look in the morning, with his hair a mess and sleep circles under his eyes. Despite everything, the thought gave her a jolt of happiness. She laced her fingers through his.**_

"I love you, Jace." Clary whispered. She felt him slightly squeeze her hand before relaxing quickly. She turned her head to look at him. There was little light in the room but a sliver of moonlight illuminated his face. "I know you know that, it's quite obvious by now, but I just wanted to say it, and for you to hear it."

"Clary you don't have to..."

"You were right, by the end of tomorrow we will either be at war, under valentines control or even dead. Nothing can truly make that worse, so for one night and one night only let's make a deal."

Jace's eyebrows went up. "Well if..." he began suggestively.

"Not. That kind of deal Jace." Clary said firmly and was glad the darkness hid her blush.

"Carry on then." He smiled.

She sighed glancing at their entwined hands. "Tonight...we put everything aside. We pretend that what's going on isn't. We ignore the notion of us being brother and sister, because I still don't believe it nor do I feel that that is the truth, and act like we did. Easily and without it being affected by everyone else."

"I'm not sure I remember what that feels like, but deal." He smiled slightly. She felt the need to be closer to him tighten around her heart.

Clary lifted his hand, still clasped in his, up to the pillow then dropped it. Scooting over to meet him on his side of the bed and twisted around so her back was pressed to his chest. His right arm came over her instinctively and she grabbed it softly. Silently she laced the fingers of her right with his. "In for a penny, in for a pound." Clary whispered. "I thought since we're just sleeping, I might as well give you your money's worth." She smiled nervously into the darkness, still giddy and surprised at her own forwardness. His breathing was heavy in her ear, as if to calm him down her left hand came up to stroke soothing circles into his forearm. Little good it did. She only realised a second late that it only meant more touching and accelerated the beat of his heart pounding through his chest and into her spine. He stayed frighteningly quite. "If this is making you uncomfortable?" she went to move out of the forced embrace.

"No!" He whisper yelled tightening his grip round her waist and pulling her back firmly. Her cheeks flushed from the feel of every line of him pressed into her. "No" Jace rasped softer, "I'm fine."

Clary let out a slight giggle. "Are you nervous?" She asked slightly breathless, "About sleeping in a bed with a girl."

"Well I'm not used to just sleeping." She could feel his smirk against her hair.

"Well I'm not like other girls and that's all you're gonna get."

"No, you're not like other girls." Jace whispered. "That's what drew me to you. I'm just saying that if you want to make the most of our last night I'm all for it." Jace's voice started to shake by the end. When she didn't reply he closed his eyes, mentally slapping himself. A minute passed and his arms had gone limp around her. He pulled away onto his back and sighed. "I'm not trying to sound like a dick. Please talk." His voice sounded weak and firm at the same time.

"Well your being a really crappy big spoon I'll tell you that." She mocked. In an instant he wrapped himself back around her, happy she wanted his touch. "The subject of my love life is a tender one, but I'm not ashamed to say I'm waiting."

"So what is it? Waiting for the right guy or marriage?" He murmured.

"Marriage, totally marriage a guy better put a ring on my finger and make an honest woman out of me." She giggled. She felt his breathy laugh against the back of her neck and held in a shudder. "No, right guy, right place, right moment— right underwear."

"Underwear?" He laughed.

"Well yeah, I don't want to be wearing cutesy Pokka dots and bows. Not when I have something better up my sleeve. Boys think differently about these sorts of things."

"About what underwear to show a girl? Of course." Jace smirked.

"Sshh. You know that's not what I mean." Clary murmured. "I guess we care more about first times."

"Guys do care." Jace argued firmly. She twirled in his arms, the duvet ruffling noisily as she moved. The frown she wore made him smile brightly at her.

"Oh really? Then tell me about yours."

"You want to talk about my first time?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Not details, God no, but the basics. Or are you ashamed about your past ..." Clary's eyebrows furrowed as she searched for the right word. "Indiscretions."

"I'm ashamed of nothing." He frowned. Her eyebrows rose daringly. Jace frown deepened, undecided. "I don't know...what if you don't like what you hear?"

"I promise, I won't judge." She whispered. "Do you not trust me?"

"With my life." Jace whispered stroking a hand through her hair and down her cheek, his eyes distant. "But..."

"How about...a kiss for an answer?" She turned to rest on her elbows. He stared at her surprised. "Well, what do you say?"

"So certain that the trade is irresistible are you?" Jace smirked. "That I live only to bargain for your kisses."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" She asked gently leaning into his side and graze his lips with hers, their noses rubbing lightly. He ran his fingertips back over her cheek; the gold of his eyes had softened. He nodded silently.

"Okay first, age?" She watched him hesitated.

"Clary..." He started.

"Spill it Jace." She shoved him slightly with her shoulder.

"Fifteen." He breathed. With a smile she pecked him on the lips. His eyes widened from the lack of contact. "Is that all I get?" He questioned playfully.

"It's like who wants to be a millionaire, the higher rank of question the better the prize." Clary smiled.

"You know I've never really watched mundane television." He stated with a small frown.

"Ok...think of it as cashing in your tokens at the fair," She purred. "The worse the question, the better the kiss."

"So even more personal questions to come?" Jace laughed quietly.

"Are you getting embarrassed?"

"No. But I wouldn't think you would want to know about my past."

"I wish to know things no one else does, well except Alec of course." She shrugged.

"Alec and I never talk about sex. I don't wish to know what he does with Magnus, and he defiantly doesn't want to know about my..._indiscretions_." He motioned air quotes. They both laughed.

"Well then, next question. Who?" Jace raised his eyebrows. "Oh please tell me you remember her name!"

He huffed, "Jessica Blackthorn, she was a year older than me at the time, and before you ask she's currently helping run the Shanghai institute." Jace hoped for a second he would see a flicker of jealousy in her eyes. For a brief second he swore he saw envy flare up in the deeps of her emerald pools.

"Good to know." She gave a swift nod and leant to kiss him again, this one was longer but she pulled back before he could deepen it. "Ok. Now place?"

"My room at the institute." He answered quickly looking at her for a reaction.

"I'll remember that if we ever get back to New York." Her features battled not to contort in disgust and realisation she had sat on that bed. She bowed to press her lips to his; minutes ticked by to his surprise, but again she didn't allow him to take over.

"And finally, the big one. What's your number?" Clary asked a little hesitantly.

"Er...erm." Clary gave him a pointed look, he sighed. "Well there was Jess. Then there was that other girl, and then the faerie...and that led to..." Clary thumped him on the chest. He choked out a laugh. "Six." He whispered almost too low for her to hear. He watched terrified that he would find something negative in her eyes; disgust or disapproval.

"In two years. That's not _too_ bad." She justified.

"So..." Jace rubbed her arm. "What do I get for my answer?"

Clary just grinned before crashing her lips down on his. Jace's hands rubbed her back softly. What happened next he didn't expect. She swung her leg over his lap and rolled on top of him holding up her weight with a hand on either side of his head. He gasped out in surprise at her body straddling him into the mattress. Jace tangled a hand in her hair pulling her down to him and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let out a small moan before drawing back slightly. He wasn't going to run the show tonight, Clary thought. She began kissing down the line of his jaw to the elegant arc of his neck. Down she went planting a line of soft kisses and bitter nips to his lightly tanned flesh.

Jace's breathing grew laboured.

Clary hooked her fingers in the collar of his shirt and pulled it aside to give her more to work with. Jace worked with Shadowhunter speed, dashing her hands away and half sitting to rip his shirt from over his head. Their bodies rebounded together back into the mattress from his upward movement. Both let out a rasp at the force. She let out a breathy laugh, "I thought I was the one in control right now." Clary murmured.

"I just wanted to help." He whispered back closing his eyes as she leant down to kiss him again. She ran her hands down his chest, raking the toned muscle of his abs lightly with her nails.

"Sure." Clary murmured against his lips. Her fingers wound around the outline of his stomach muscles, he groaned into her mouth. She ran her hands over the skin above his waistband, following the rigid angle of his hipbones and making him moan out. "Shh." She whispered. "You're going to wake up Amatis and I don't dare think what she'll do to you."

"I care more about what _you're_ doing to me." He hummed. She raised her eyebrows smirking down at him. Clary bent to kiss the crook of his throat again, his hand in her hair tightened when she sucked on his sweet spot a little too hard. He could already feel the love bite start to form. "Clary." Jace breathed. She placed a soft kiss on the extra sensitive flesh. He brought her mouth back to his, she pulled back but he held on to the back of her head and came up with her. His hands glided up and down her sides sending chills threw her nerves. His hands reached for the hem of her shirt but she lowered them back to his sides. She leant her forehead against his and stared down at his closed eyes. His blonde eyelashes shone ghostly fair in the moonlight.

"We can't go any further." She sighed out of breath. He brushed a loose hair behind her ear. "At least not tonight." She pecked him on the lips lowering their bodies back to the bed. Unhitching her leg from his side and she rolled back onto her side of the bed. Clary laced her fingers back threw his and laid back. Their breathing calmed slowly. _**"Goodnight," She whispered, and with her hand clasped in Jace's as if they were children in a fairytale, she fell asleep beside him in the dark.**_

**Review please! LittleMisskSalvatore x**


End file.
